


Escape

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Moments of Life – Translations [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sad Ending, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things, even Steve can't escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flucht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895540) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow). 



> English isn't my mother tongue so if anyone find mistakes or has a hint or so: please just let me know, so I can correct them and/or learn (from) it.  
> Hope you enjoy :)

Steve ran. His breathing was already getting heavy. He didn't know how long he had been on the road now, but if he had to guess, he'd say something around a few hours. Washington, D.C. he had left behind long ago, and now he was running through the closely spaced trees of a forest.  
He didn't know where he was running to. And it didn't even interested him. He just had to leave.  
Away from all. From the city. From S.H.I.E.L.D. From the hospital. The hospital … he remembered the conversation with the nurse only too well.

_“Whatever HYDRA did to Buchanan Barnes, it's permanent. He'll never remember again. He'll never be the Barnes you knew as your best friend again.”_  
_“Where is he?”_  
_No answer._  
_“Where is Bucky?!”_  
_“We're sorry, Captain. We had no choice.”_

Steve's throat had felt constricted, and he couldn't breath. He had turned around and before he even knew what he was doing, he had run out of the building.  
Who had given these people the right to … to …  
Exhausted how he was, Steve collapsed right among the trees and slowly the tears began to run down his face. First they came scattered, only one after another, then there were more and more.  
It was over. Nobody could do anything about it. Steve would never see him again. Bucky, for whom he had felt this much – for whom he had possibly felt even more than friendship – his Bucky … was dead.


End file.
